Snow
by Eomyn
Summary: From December to March, from 1994 to 2011, 18 days of two lives, 18 days with snow, 18 days that lead them to the ones they are, today. One shot.


**Okay, this came to me December 1st, 'cause, well, it was snowing outside. Winter got a hold of us too early this year. But it's okay. I love the snow. It's so peaceful and beautiful I could watch it forever. I have nothing more to say. Yes, I have.  
I hate Rachel's usual middle name, so I'm going with something different, still from Broadway. I don't know how much snow falls in Lima, so just go with it, okay? I'm still at 'Duets/RHGS' on Glee. Jush thought I'd mention it. Happy ending obliges.  
And I'm back at writing the next chapter on my ongoing story. It'll be out in a day or two. This is a one shot.  
Don't forget to leave a review at the end, I'd really like to know what you're thinking about this. Thanks a million in advance, and enjoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

December 18, 1994

Leroy and Hiram were patiently seated in the hospital's waiting room. Sit and wait for time to pass was the only thing they could do so far. The more they did though, the more they were getting impatient. Not far from them, in another room, a young Shelby Corcoran was giving birth to a baby girl by caesarian section. She had been given the choice and had wanted to be sleeping while the baby she had felt growing inside her saw the light of day. She could not see her, or bond with her. She was not hers to keep. She didn't want to be hurting when she had to let her go. And she had other dreams. Bigger dreams. Dreams of a big white way, dreams of Broadway.

Hiram was looking out the window, his hear up, watching the stars in the sky. From the upper floors of the hospital, the lights of the city were giving the streets a special different glow tonight. It was like the whole town was glowing differently, waiting for one more star to be born.

"Look, Leroy. 3:30 am." He said, looking at his watch. "She's born. Out little Rachel is with us now."

"How do you know?" Leroy asked, propping his head up from the magazine he was reading and looking quizzically at his partner.

"Outside, the snow just began to fall. And when there is snow outside, the angels are among us."

Not long after that, a nurse came into the waiting room, and sat beside them. She announced them that their daughter was born, a beautiful, healthy baby girl, at 19 inches and 6 pounds. Her birth mother was still asleep and they could come and see their daughter in a few minutes. The doctors were finishing the mandatory birth tests and procedures. And they had two final documents to fill in and sign. The first was the birth certificate. The second was an official document saying they were becoming sole guardians and that the birth mother was relinquishing every right to visit and contact before the baby's eighteenth birthday. After that, they could see her. They could meet their daughter,

At the end of the day, before picking up their daughter and going home with her, they had one last visit to make. They stayed a few minutes outside Shelby's room, looking at the birth mother that was sleeping on her bed. She awoke when they went in, not really sure of what they would say.

"Thank you so much, Shelby. We both thank you more than you can never know. You gave us our dream. You gave us our little girl. Our little Rachel. We both hope you will make it for good and realize all your dreams. We will always be grateful. For the millionth time, thank you from the deepest in our hearts."

Going home with their daughter, they were finally feeling like a real family. Hiram was holding her closely while Leroy had all other items they had taken home from the hospital. One would be copied and framed, and would hand in her room for the next few years, as to remember them that she was really here, and really theirs. It read: born via in vitro fertilization from birth mother Shelby Corcoran, born May 11th, 1971, and fathers Leroy Berry, born April 26th, 1969, and Hiram Berry, born September 2nd, 1970, was delivered in Lima, Ohio, on December 18th, 1994 at 3:30 am, at 19 inches and 6 pounds, by caesarian section, Rachel Adele Julie Berry.

She was their dream and one day, they would help her realize her dream.

* * *

February 4, 1995

Carole Hudson was watching her little boy today. She had just come back from work and had picked him up from the baby sitter. She was feeling guilty that she could not spend more time with her son, but things were hard and she was still grieving the loss of her husband a little more than a year ago. She had reasons to be happy, though. Her son was in good health, they had a roof over their heads, and food on the table. She missed him but she still had someone to take care of, someone who could not exist if she wasn't there. She watched him with a smile on her face. Just seeing him play with his things was one of her favorite things to do.

She had heard from the baby sitter and she had seen for herself that he was almost walking by himself. He was holding himself up, holding on to the sofa or the chair, but until then, he had been dependent over the objects he was holding onto. He had not taken one step forward without sitting again. And he seemed happy with what he could do. His mom was proud of every little progress he made, and she could not have asked for more.

She was startled when she saw him take a step forward, pointing at the window. Outside, the snow was falling hard. He only could take two steps before sitting down again, but she had seen it. her eyes had not left her son for a second while he had taken his first steps all by himself.

I had to know the snow would make you want to get up and go for it. Well, come on, Finn, let's go play outside. She made him take a finger in his little hands, and, carefully dressing him to go outside again, and dressing herself in the process, she exited her house, slowly walking towards her little garden, which was now covered with snow. Finn had not left her side, nor taken her finger out of his grip. He had followed her, not sitting down once before reaching their destination in the middle of the garden. There, she sat in the snow, and began to play with her son, making little snow man and balls and everything he could invent with his little gloved fingers.

Never had she been so proud of her son.

* * *

March 2, 1996

"Did you see how great she was?

"Hiram, honey, we were both there."

"I know, but… she was marvelous in her white dress, flowing like snow. And to think she only mastered walking two months ago."

"She could already dance, so walking was just a matter of time."

"I'm so proud of her."

"You and me both."

"It's her first dance and sing competition, and she wins it, fair and square."

"I don't think we could ever say anything else. We're forever biased when it comes to her."

"I know. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I'm going to believe you're under influence."

"Can't I be proud of our daughter?"

"Yes, you can, I am too, but not that much."

"You're not biased enough."

"I know. But you love me anyway. "

"I do."

"I love you too."

"Dad, daddy?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I wanna be on Broadway one day."

* * *

March 15, 1997

"I wanna go play!" Finn suddenly declared with all his might.

"Finn! Don't you see it's too cold outside? We can't go to the playground!" Carole Hudson sighed. Finn always wanted to be out from the first flakes to the last remnants, and there wasn't much she could do against the logic of her four year old. Why not with sun and warm, then?

"I wanna go play!" Finn repeated, still as adamant.

"We'll catch cold. And it's not good to be sick." That had worked a couple times before. This time, it didn't.

"Please, mom?" She was caving. She never wanted to fight his love for the outside. Getting him out would get harder later on life.

"Why didn't I have you in summer? You would love the sun more, like me!" She was all for the sun. Why not her son, then? He held it from his father.

"I love the sun! I love the snow more!" Sun was okay, snow was awesome!

"I'm glad it's spring soon. Okay, Finn. You win. Come on, let's get you warm first. I don't want you catching a cold. You know that I love you, Finn." In the end, she just wanted him happy.

"I love you too, mom." Finn gave his mom a kiss, and let her dress him up for the cold.

Holding hands, they walked towards the playground, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

February 22, 1998

It's winter, and not winter break. But her dads had no other options that to take her this week. It's day care, so it doesn't really matter. It's the middle of the season, but the winter station isn't crowded, it's peaceful, filled with people here to enjoy the snow and everything you can do with it. The weather is with them, it's sunny and cold.

She's three, she can walk, she can talk, she can dance, she can sing. And it's her first time on skis. The first time her dads took her to experience winter sports. She was too young before. She already won competitions, but they don't know if she's going to like any non-artistic activity.

The first day, it's Saturday, and the class hasn't started yet. So, they take her with them, staying where it's easy, sometimes alternating to go enjoy the station a bit higher and a bit faster. Tomorrow, the ski class will begin, and she will be with kids her age, all the same lever she is. They aren't worried she won't make friends, because she's only three, and three year olds make friends easily. She had some in day care, so they are confident she will have some here.

At the beginning, she's not exactly proficient, but again, none of the kids are. They all ski through the basics and little by little, go on to more advanced techniques. Children always learn faster than adults, so it's pretty easy for her. She's not going to enjoy the harder steps for a bit of time, but she had time. So, for now, she just enjoys the snow and the skis and the winter park with fresh snow. They all play, they're all friends fast. This is the best vacation she ever had. The first vacation she will remember in the future.

The end of the week comes pretty fast, and they have to leave the next day. Her teacher assured her dads she was very happy, and that she is very good for a little girl her age. But they already know that. She's always good when she's happy to be doing something. That's why they're sure she'll be a star one day, that's why they already told her that. She has so much dedication already, so much drive to be the best, that they know whatever she chooses, she can't fail. One day, everyone will know who their daughter is. And for them, it will be a privilege to just say "she's my daughter, and I've always believed in her".

* * *

March 3, 1999

"You alone?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I live on the other side of the street and my mom lets me play alone sometimes."

"So cool. Wanna play with us?"

"Sure. Play what?"

"I don't know. Don't care. Just play."

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Finn."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know. You got one better?"

"Yeah. I'm Puck."

"Your mom called you Puck? No way."

"No, she called me Noah. Everyone calls me Puck. That's Az and that's Karofsky."

"Hey."

"So, what are we waiting for? Pick a game already."

"Got one. Snow fight."

"Let's gooooo!"

All went to play in the snow, becoming friends at the same time.

* * *

March 21, 2000

I hate spring! Today, I hear the worst news ever. I had one friend. Alyssa. We met at summer camp two years ago. And we were best friends fast. We had made a pact that we would see each other each summer, and we had. And, she's gone. She's not coming back.

I was playing in my room when my dads called me. I went to them, and their eyes were red.

"Why are you sad, dad?"

"I received bad news, Rachel. Really bad news. Your friend Alyssa is gone."

"What? Where? When is she coming back?"

"She's not coming back, Rachel. There was a car. She's gone to heaven, and she's never coming back."

"I wanna see her!"

"You can't, sweetie. I'm so sorry. She'll never be back. She's an angel now."

"But she promised! We made a pact! She promised we would be together this summer. I want to see her! She promised!"

I ran outside, with nothing more on me. It was cold, but I was not. I yelled and cried until my throat hurt. I promised to her that I would not have friends until I made her dreams come true. They are my dreams too. So, today, I started to write a diary. She wanted me to. So that I could tell her everything. And I let the snow cover my burning tears. She would be with me every time it fell. My only friend was an angel now.

* * *

February 18, 2001

"Score! Win!"

"No fair!"

"Yes, fair!"

"No fair! You're too tall, Finn. And Puck makes mean snowballs."

"You provoked us, Az! You throw snowballs at my man Finn windows', and you think we're not coming down to wipe you sorry asses? Don't be a chicken shit, man. We won, fair and square. And if you and Karofsky there want to cry some more like little girls, then we'll leave you alone. And we'll take you on again, and prove to you that we're a team that wins! No one can beat us. Next time, you'll think before you get us down in the middle of video games. If you have brains, dickwad. Come on, Finn, let's go back to video games. Let the girls here cry. We have a game to finish."

"Yeah, Puck. It's too cold anyway. And you do make mean snowballs."

"Thanks, man. You know how to throw. You'll be quarterback one day, I'm sure."

"Thanks, pal. You'll still be in my team? Linebacker or something?"

"You know it, dude."

* * *

December 18, 2002

Dear Alyssa

I'm in New York! Which means you are too! It's almost been two years since you went away. You're still with me, and today, you are, because it's snowing outside.

My dads took me as a surprise yesterday, but we arrived too late to go see a show. Plus they wanted me to see it on my birthday. I saw _Les Mis _today, and it was marvelous. Just like we said it would be. I can't wait to be on stage too. To be in their place. A star. I want to do that when I'm older. Star on Broadway. I wanted to before we met, but now, I'll have to be for us both.

So, I'm in New York. A dream come true. The last one. And I know you would want me to have friends now. This is a promise I made you, and now I have fulfilled it. I don't know if it's possible, though. I'm a bit special. I love to sing, and dance, and ski, and talk. I love to wear dresses and skirts, and to correct people when they are wrong. I have to make them better, like you made me better. They don't love it, but it's okay. I have enough.

I'll never stop writing the diary. I would not do that, plus I love to do it. I think that I just need to let it go, you know? I'm not just writing to you anymore, I'm just writing. You can still watch. I'd love that. But I can't still write 'dear Alyssa' each day, because it makes me sad. And I know you don't want me to be sad. So, I'll just write nothing, so that you can still read from where you are. You're still my best friend. You'll always be my first friend. My Alyssa.

Rachel *

* * *

December 21, 2003

I'm on vacation! It's so cool! I can't wait to go to Puck's to play some Playstation! It's great! No school tomorrow. And Christmas is in four days! I can't wait. Christmas break is so cool! It's the best. Plus it's my birthday soon too. It's the best! It's the best! Vacation is so cool. So cool. I don't want to go back to school. I want vacation to be for always. It's too cool. Too cool.

I can't stop thinking about the voice at school! It's not a good thing. Mom will get angry at me if I tell her. She can never know. But it's my mom. I should tell her. She's my mom. I don't want her to yell at me. I don't know where the voice came from. I can't tell Puck, he'll say I'm a chicken shit or something. I can't believe I say that. Mom always says never to use bad words. And this is a bad word. So, it's okay. I will never tell anyone. It will be my secret. Me only. That is good. I think a girl sang. It was so good! It's beautiful. I like to say more but I don't know more words. I can't tell anyone. This is my secret. And not anyone else. My secret secret. Great!

* * *

December 28, 2004

Leroy was waiting for her little girl to come back from her dance lesson. She was given a ride back with one of the other parents. The dance studio wasn't far, but the snow and cold made it too far just to be walking from there. Today, she was running a little late, but the lesson was sometimes a bit late, so he didn't worry too much. If something bad had happened, his daughter knew what to do.

"How was dance lesson, sweetie?" He asked, upon seeing Rachel enter the house covered in snow, a frown on her face. She never had a frown coming back from dance lessons before.

"It was fine, dad. But I don't think I will ever have friends. I just asked today if we could go outside and dance in the snow. Fanny just said that it was too cold outside to dance, and the girls just looked at me funny and made fun of me the rest of the lesson. They were pointing at me and laughing. I know what I am saying, dad, I'll never have friends. No one likes me. Period." She sat beside her father.

"Do you still want to go dance in the snow?" Maybe this would cheer her up. It was cold, but if she wanted to dance, he didn't see any reasons not to say no.

"Yes, dad, but I know it's cold out there. You don't have to say yes. I understand."

"If you wear enough on your back, Rachel, I don't see why you can't dance in the snow. And you know you shouldn't pay any attention to what the others are saying. I doubt your teacher won her first competition before her first year. And the other girls are just jealous that you're already a champion, sweetie. Don't ever let them get you down. And I know you will have friends one day. And not because you change, but because they will see how amazing you are just being you."

"You really think so, dad?"

"You know I do. We both do. We know that you will have friends and they'll love you for who you are, and you'll have a best friend who will go outside just to see you dance in the snow because that's what best friends do. Maybe it's not for tomorrow, or the next day, but don't ever lose hope. I, we can see that in your future." Hiram had joined them on the couch, sitting on the other side of his daughter.

"You think I'll have a best friend like that?"

"And more, Rachel. It's in the stars for you, we're sure. No, we know."

She hugged her dads deeply. "I love you, dad, daddy."

"We love you too, sweetie." They both said back in unison.

She dressed herself again, with dry clothes to prevent her getting sick, and went to her garden. The snow was still falling outside, in a million little flakes as light as the air. All day long she just stayed out, enjoying the white all around her and how the flakes would twirl in the air when she moved her hands. She was happy. she was dancing in the snow.

But even more than that, she was dreaming of friends that would just love her for her and of a best friend who would go outside just to be with her, and more. She didn't have friends yet, and she knew in her ten-year-old mind that it would happen. One day could be tomorrow, one day could be a few years from now. One day just existed. And that was enough. And when the time came, it would be perfect.

She stayed out until dark, enjoying the snow all around and imagining the friends that would be with her one day.

* * *

December 4, 2005

"Score!"

"What?"

"Santana."

"What is Santana?"

"Santana's the smokin' hot Latina at school. Open your eyes, Finn."

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"No, mom. And you need to man up."

"We're not twelve yet, Puck. I think I have time for that."

"No. you need to do that right now! I know you're my best pal and all, but there are so much hotties out there, there is no way I'm passing on them."

"Girls aren't objects, Puck."

"You spend too much time with you mom, I swear. Say that to me again in a few years, Finn. I know you'll think like me. Otherwise I'll erase your face with the snow outside."

"Then let me wait a few years. We'll see by then."

"Okay, fine. Don't take too much time. If you're too low, I'm taking matters into my own hands, here. And it's only because you are my best pal, asshole."

"You're my best friend too, you know."

* * *

January 7, 2006

There is a weird trophy that added itself to my collection today. My hidden talent, the one I want to keep for myself. Funny, no? To think that I don't want anyone to know that I won a ski competition. I did, though. I love ski so much, but I see competition as a full time job, and I want to keep ski as a vacation, as a fun stuff to do once a year. And I know if I begin to brag about it, it's not going to stay that way. I'll keep that for my friends. And since I don't have any yet, I just keep it to myself.

It's lonely not to have friends, but I have goals, and that's why it's okay. it's been almost six years since Alyssa left this world, I hope for a better place, and I still remember her when snow is falling. She's never let me down once, and sometimes I just ask her a question and she answers in some way. So, for now, my dads and she are the only ones who know how proficient I am at one sport.

But anyway… I just turned twelve, and I'm already taking 7th grade classes. I'm very good at school too, because I need an education after high school if I want to make it on Broadway. Julliard will do, or any other highly competitive-low entry percentage school of arts. My dads can pay my tuition already, so all I have to do is get in. I'm part of the drama club at school, because my middle school doesn't have a glee club. I hope high school will! I really, really do! So, I just sing once or twice a year for the plays. I must be very good, because every time, it's the same reaction. Everyone stops talking, the silence is absolute, and nothing else utters a sound but me, singing my heart out.

I love the attention. The songs aren't good, but for now, it's okay. And, maybe this is one way I will get a friend in the future. You never know. You just hope. And I do.

* * *

January 15, 2007

Four friends were playing in Finn's room, a torch lamp the only light in the room.

"Why are we playing cards again, asshole?" Began Puck, not really happy not to be wiping everyone's asses at video games.

"Because, dickwad, snow came too strong and there is a blackout. School's out. And video game's electric." Finn was very calm, and effectively winning the game.

"Why do you know how to play cards anyway?" Puck never was a good loser. None of the guests really were.

"Because." Finn didn't say more. Saying his mom had taught him how to play would not go well with them.

"We so can't tell any fucking people." Puck stated.

"No way, Puck. This is so not bad ass. We're building a rep, and this is the best way to screw it to hell." Azimao added, as if it was the last truth on earth.

"I'm with Az on this one." Karofsky tentatively took part in the conversation for the first time.

"I already told you not to call me Az, Karofsky. Az is like cards. Lame. Azimao's the name." Azimao had changed his surname. He was a bully by now, and he needed a bully's name.

"Is that all you think about, guys? Being bad asses?" Finn was a bit sick of always hearing his friends talk about the same things. He was host, and he wanted to say something. And there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Let's see who's finally waking up, here. Grow a pair, Finn. We'll be in high school soon, we'll make the football team and we'll rule the school. You have a good arm, but you're never gonna make quarter fucking back if you don't grow a pair fast. The quarterback is the team captain. You can't be a captain if you're not tough. You need to be more bad ass, and less gay." This was one thing he was hearing once in a while from the three guys before him. They were his friends, so it was okay.

"I'm not gay, Puck. Never gonna happen. I'm into girls, all the way." Always the same lame remark. Always the same answer.

"Then score, some time. You need it, badly." So what if he had never kissed a girl? What the hell was the fucking problem about that?

"Fuck off, Puck. So I'm not as advanced as you are. So what? If I was like you, you'd hate me because I'd be more of a bad ass than you are. You love being the king of bad asses way too much. Plus, you need me to score. You need them to believe that you're nicer than you act. And being friends with me is doing just that." Everyone had gone silent.

"Damn you, dickwad. I hate when you're right."

"I know."

No one else was saying anything else to contradict Finn at this point. Azimao and Karofsky picked their jaws from the floor and all went back to play, promising they would never told anyone about this little 'embarrassing' moment in their lives. Finn returned to silence, half listening to his friends talk about the girls they scored with, or the always new humiliating tricks to play on the geeks. This was one thing he didn't like, but as they had said, there was nothing much he could do about it. He was safe at school because he was one of Puck's friends. He wanted it to stay this way, so he just went along with the flow, not doing anything about it.

* * *

February 29, 2008

Someone defended me today. I know his name, because everyone at school knows that the kids that hang with Noah are bad luck if you provoke them. And for me, they're bad luck either way. They don't like me, but it's okay. I don't like them either. I don't need their approval to dress like I do, and be myself. I've been tested already. They began bullying me last year. But I've held on. I still do. I won't turn into one of their interested friends for anything in the world. Even if it means more eggs thrown at me, more slushies coming my way, more pictures of me in the girl's bathroom. I don't think they put them here, though. Boys don't have admittance in the girl's bathroom. I don't care who it is. I know it had to be the popular kids. Like Quinn Fabray. She'll be a cheerleader next year, for sure! She's popular right now because she's rich and beautiful. The perfect ingredients to a cheerleader, and like every other cheerleader she'll go with the dumb jock boyfriend. She could go with the quarterback if she makes head cheerleader. Gosh, the social ladders and values at school make me want to vomit. It's just one more reason not to fit in.

So it doesn't really explain my surprise when one of the boys in Noah's band defended me. I refuse to call Noah any other way because he doesn't need a nickname to be a bully. And I need to remember that he's still a little boy, just not a jerk. Anyway, out of the blue, Finn Hudson defended me against this large Azimao kid. I was going to get another blueberry slushy, when Finn held him back, looking straight at him. "Not today, Az." He just said, and Azimao backed out, not saying anything. I was glad. It's the dead of winter and I don't want to be freezing more that I already am. But it's very strange. Finn Hudson isn't anybody here. He's like the second in command, Noah's lieutenant. Not someone who defends people like me at all! Someone who picks all the more on people like me. Like Artie. Like Tina, like everyone remotely different at school. But he never did much to me. He's there, he's just watching. Like he gave the order, or Noah did and he's there to see it through. It's worse. But after today, I'm not sure anymore. Maybe there is someone actually nice at school. Maybe high school will be different. I'd love to have a friend by the time I graduate. That is all I ask. One friend. I hope. Okay, nice is a long way, sure, but right now it's all I have.

* * *

January 3, 2009

I'm fifteen today. I don't really know what else to write. Life is fine, well it could be better but I'm one of the popular kids so it's easy on me. I hope it will stay the same until graduation. I see the geeks and their life is harder. But it's also my fault. I am part of it, even if I try not to do anything. I just go along. I have to. I'm the captain, and I have to be respected. So, I tell myself it's okay, even if I know it's not. There is nothing I can do about it. This is how school works.

Speaking of that, they would freak and call me a pansy or worse if they knew I was writing my memoirs. I can't call it a diary. It's way too girly. So, it's my memoirs. I searched the word just to have something to call it. I know it's crazy. I learned how to search a word in a dictionary, so at least I learned one thing. Okay, two things today.

My first time writing that stuff is back… wow. Summer of 2004. The day my mom's ex and I listened to music while spraying some weird green stuff on our garden. Almost five years. God, I'm old.

* * *

January 3, 2010

I saw Finn again since Sectionals for the first time today. He was dodging everyone after the competition, and no one had heard of him since. And I tried. To no avail.

Today at 5 in the morning, he woke me up by a call. The only thing I remember about it is that he wanted me to come over. So, I did. And I tried not to jump when I saw him again. It had been only two weeks, but those two weeks were way too long a time not to see your best friend.

He was outside when I got to his house, building a huge snow man. "Last year, I build 15 little, but now it's time to big a big one." That's all I had for a greeting. Well, he was talking to me, so I wasn't going to ruin it by asking more. He had been through so much these last few months, and even more these last two weeks. If he wanted to tell me about snow man, I was going to listen.

"Why today, Finn?" I saw him tense, then relax.

"Because." He paused. Okay. And? "I can't go on like this, Rachel. I have to try and move on, but I don't know how long it's going to take."

"It's okay, Finn. I'm here of you need me." That was the honest to god truth.

"Thanks, Rachel." A pause, again. "Now, you wanna help me with it?"

That's all I had from him that day. I didn't think one second before putting my hand in the snow to help him with his snowman. I didn't utter another word either. Instead, we spent the day humming and singing songs, just to see if the other knew it. I have to say, our repertoires are quite different, but at least he was singing, and I always loved to hear him sing.

I don't know how much time it's going to take, but for now, I have my best friend back, and I'm not asking for more.

* * *

February 2, 2011

Rachel told me she loves me for the first time today. I never thought that three little words coming out of her mouth would mean so much to me. "I love you"

I already knew. It was showing in her eyes, in her actions, in her words. She just said it. I don't know what made her fully believe that I would never leave her again. I don't want to know. She finally trusts me with all her heart. That is everything to me. More than she'll ever know.

She told me just like I did, just like that. I know, because she started to go on way, way too fast telling me she had wanted to say it a certain way but it had come out anyway. I don't mind. I think it's even better. We were only talking, lying on my bed next to each other, with a blanket to keep us warm. We were snowed in, and I was in no hurry to see her leave. I only held her closer, and she laid her head on my chest. I think she could feel my heart beating fast. We didn't move another inch. I think we both fell asleep like that, still fully clothed, just holding each other.

I don't know what the future holds. At this instant, I only know one thing: because she's in love with me and because I'm in love with her, there is nothing to fear anymore. Nothing else matters. And outside, the snow just started falling again.


End file.
